


Some Time Alone

by abbyfick



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon - Freeform, Byleth has a heartbeat au, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Grinding, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Taming Sylvain, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyfick/pseuds/abbyfick
Summary: Byleth wants nothing more than a couple of days to herself. When her plans go awry, Sylvain shows up and saves her life. Trapped alone together, the simmering tension between them evolves into something deeper.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 202





	Some Time Alone

Byleth smiled to herself as she skidded around the switchback and lost sight of the monastery at last. She had officially slipped away from Garreg Mach with the idea of scouting training grounds near Varley, but what she had really wanted was some time alone. Since the start of the war, she had spent every waking hour running exercises with her former students, helping to repair the damaged cathedral, or making hard choices about where their limited forces might deploy next. She couldn’t remember the last time she had had an afternoon to herself, to say nothing of the promise of the three or four days it might take her to walk south toward Varley and back. She felt only the smallest pang of guilt in imagining what everyone would do without her. After all, they were still awaiting word from Claude, to see whether House Riegan could spare troops for their advancement to Gronder Field next moon. In the meantime, Byleth had been feeling more restless than ever; and it never hurt to have a better understanding of the lay of Fódlan, regardless of whether her troops ever set foot in Varley. _Yes,_ she decided, _I can afford a few days away. I will come back fresh, and ready for whatever comes next._

As the morning passed, the towering Oghmas gave way to drier, scrubbier peaks and plateaus. Her path now led her along a steep canyon wall, on the wrong side to keep the hot sun off her neck. She paused a moment to take a pull from her water, and a feeling of unease overcame her as she tipped her head back to drink. She had felt, rather than seen the shadow pass over her. Whatever had cast it was huge, and it was gone before she had a chance to ascertain what it was. Even if it was just a Giant Bird, she knew she was in a poor position to defend herself, exposed as she was against the cliff face, with only a brief span of loose stone beneath her feet. More concerning was the knowledge that she was approaching the Lord of the Desert’s territory. She had faced one such beast before, but not alone, and not cornered as she was now. With concern etched across her face, Byleth quickly corked her flask and made haste down the canyonside. If she could make her way to the flat, solid ground at the bottom, she would feel much safer. 

With one hand grasping the hilt of the Sword of the Creator, Byleth tripped and skidded forward as quickly as she dared. _This is not how I intended to spend my time off,_ she complained to herself. _There is nothing relaxing about running for your life... or breaking your neck trying._ With that thought fresh in her mind, a terrible shriek rent the sky overhead, and she lost her footing. As she started her uncontrollable descent, a hand darted from a crack in the canyon wall, grasped her firmly by her arm, and dragged her into a previously invisible chasm. 

Struggling to catch her breath, she pulled away violently from her unknown savior, not allowing her guard to drop for a moment. The hand on her arm was insistent, and its brother found her other arm, holding her fast and pushing her against the cool stone wall. “Be still, Professor,” murmured a voice in her ear. Byleth relaxed slightly as she strained to see in the dim light which of her former students might be towering over her in this tight space, so far from Garreg Mach. She smelled cedar, and saddle oil, and when the voice whispered against the side of her face, fennel. The outline of broad shoulders and a strong jaw slowly came into focus, and at last she could see the soft brown eyes and cocky smile that could only belong to Sylvain. 

“You okay?” he asked, his voice still low.

“That cry,” answered Byleth, ignoring his question. “That was a Lord of the Desert.”

“I know,” he replied. “I was out riding in the canyon when I saw it circling overhead. I dismounted to find cover, and my horse bolted.” His handsome face crumpled with concern. “I hope she makes it back to the monastery. What are you doing out here by yourself anyway?”

The initial tension of her arrival having passed, Byleth took the opportunity to step out of Sylvain’s grasp, or at least, try to. There was little room in this chasm to put space between them. Sylvain smiled as she realized how tight their quarters were, and grabbed her hand once again. “This way,” he said tugging her deeper into the cavern.

“I don’t figure we can go anywhere ‘til nightfall, now that the great beast knows we’re here. Before I heard you tumbling down the path, I was settling in for the wait. There’s a bit more room in the back. I’ve got snacks,” he finished, with a crooked grin.

Byleth’s mouth had curved into a small smile in spite of herself as they squeezed through the passage. It was just like Sylvain to try to corner her for a meal, and given the circumstances, she couldn’t exactly decline. In just a couple of moments, they reached a dark, round chamber, about seven feet across, with a small pile of provisions barely visible on the floor. Sylvain immediately made himself comfortable, his large frame filling more of the room than Byleth would have thought possible. She settled down against the wall, trying to leave as much space between them as she could. She was annoyed to realize that her heart was beating much faster than it needed to. _It’s because of your close call out there, that’s all,_ she chastised herself, but she wasn’t entirely convinced. With a slight shake of her head, she cast a small globe of orange flame upward from her fingertips. It floated away slowly, coming to rest a dozen feet above them and filling the chamber with soft light. 

“Nice, Professor! Nothing like a candlelit meal to set the mood, am I right?” Seeing her stern face, Sylvain smirked and quickly changed tack. “You never answered my question out there, by the way. What are you doing out here on your own?”

Byleth sighed. “I was trying to do reconnaissance in Varley,” she said. Then almost reproachfully, she added, “And take some time to myself, to order my thoughts.” Not normally one to speak so candidly, she blushed, then hoped the low light would hide her color from Sylvain’s searching eyes.

“You’ve had a lot on your plate since you came back to us, haven’t you?” Sylvain said quietly. “This war hasn’t been easy on any of us, but I worry about you, Professor… Byleth.” He gave her a small, sad smile, and began to dig through the satchel on the floor next to him, bringing out a lump of cheese and two apples. Byleth stared at him, feeling both disconcerted and touched by his concern for her.

“Here,” he said, and he reached out to hand her her share. His fingers brushed her wrist as he set the cheese in her palm, and they lingered there a moment longer than they needed to. To his surprise, Byleth didn’t pull away from his touch. He met her eyes for a moment, muttered an apology, and pulled his own hand back. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt so uncertain with her. His hands had brushed against the skin of hundreds of women before hers, and never had he felt the need to apologize. Furrowing his brow, he set his attention on his food, refusing to look back up at her as he ate.

Byleth took a thoughtful bite of her cheese, studying Sylvain’s lowered face. _How strange,_ she reflected. _I’ve never known him to just stop flirting like that._ As she ate, she pondered why it bothered her to have him turn away from her. For all the years she had known him, she had brushed off his advances without a thought, but being alone with him like this was making her feel almost like she needed him to be nearer to her. _How much nearer could we get, in a place like this?,_ she mused, then felt herself blush again.

“Sylvain,” she said, and he looked up at her, like she had hoped he would. “Thank you for this. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t out here to rescue me today.”

“Aw, it was nothing Professor,” he drawled, sounding like himself again.

“Byleth,” she said without thinking.

Sylvain bit his lip and looked at her quizzically.

“I liked it when you just called me Byleth,” she explained, then she was the one to lower her head to avoid his gaze.

“Okay, Byleth,” he said, and even though she wasn’t looking at him, it sounded like he was smiling. Sylvain took her hand again, and placed one of the apples in it. She glanced up and saw he was kneeling next to her, his face just inches from her own.

“Sylvain, I-” she began, but he gently rested a finger across her lips.

“You left Garreg Mach today to get some peace. Just because we’re stuck in this cave for a few hours doesn’t mean you can’t have that. Whatever it is you were about to say, don’t worry about it. Really. I’ll just go in my corner and close my eyes, and you can pretend I’m not here.” His crooked smile looked almost genuine as he started to sit back, away from her.

Without thinking, she reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked at her in surprise, unaccustomed to being on the receiving end of such maneuvers, but didn’t say anything.

“No,” she said. “I don’t want to pretend that you’re not here.”

For a few moments, time seemed to stop. She was sure he could hear her heart pounding in her chest, and she felt suddenly foolish; a few inches away, he wondered why his own heart was beating so fast. He had always teased his professor, flirted like he was expected to, but in his mind, she was off-limits. Today was different. The woman before him was both more and less than the professor that he held at arm’s length. He felt a bit dizzy as years of suppressed and confusing feelings flooded his mind, and a very unfamiliar sort of desire thrummed through his body. _What is this?_ he thought, slightly panicked.

With a faint tremble, Byleth guided his hand and rested it over her heart. She felt it could express all the things she didn’t know how to say to him, that she didn’t even know how to say to herself. As her heart hammered away against his palm, he let out a long, slow breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he saw that she was looking up at him with a mixture of defiance and fear on her face. That was the face that he had fought for for all these years, and all at once, he realized that it was the face of the woman he loved.

Shifting toward her, Sylvain lifted his other hand to gently brush Byleth’s hair back from her face. Cradling the back of her head, he bent down and kissed her tentatively. Leaning into him more closely, she kissed him back with passion that Sylvain did not expect. Her apple dropped from her hand and rolled across the floor. A soft moan escaped his lips, into hers, and he pulled her as close to him as he could. His hand roamed from her heart down to the small of her back, pressing her against him as his arousal grew.

Breathing heavily, they fell to the floor together, still embracing.

“Byleth-” Sylvain began, as she rolled on top of him.

“Shhh,” she replied, raising up a bit to begin unlacing her blouse. Sylvain was overcome with desire, and grabbing her hips, he slowly bucked up against her.

“Mmm,” she sighed, and fell forward to kiss him again, grinding her heat against his needful body.

“I thought you were taking this off,” he said hoarsely, and began pulling at her shirt. “Here, let me get it.” Deftly, he flipped her around so he was once again looking down at her. Her shirt came away, and he fell upon her breasts with his soft mouth, swiping his tongue roughly across a nipple, while kneading her other breast with a strong, sure hand. In an ecstasy of pleasure, she spread her legs wider under him, making soft noises and running her fingers through his thick, red hair.

“Please,” she murmured. Sylvain smiled into her flesh as he kissed his way down her stomach, and began to pull at the waistband of her tights. He felt a strange swooping in his heart as he heard her whimper at his touch. As he pulled his own shirt over his head, he wondered at this sensation, which he had never experienced. Usually, giving a woman pleasure was a point of pride for him, nothing more. With Byleth, he found he wanted to give her everything, in a way that made him ache.

Gazing down upon her beautiful, naked form, Sylvain lightly ran his hand up her inner thigh, and brought his fingers to rest against her slippery folds. She began to writhe against him, almost imperceptibly, and Sylvain couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle. Settling himself back down between her legs, he kissed the delicate skin where her hip bone met the flat plane of her stomach, and worked his way down to her vulva. He began to lick her, with long and gentle strokes, running from just below her sex back to the top of her cleft. As she became more and more aroused and moved against his face, he pinned her hips down with one commanding arm, and slid a finger from his other hand inside her. Her gasp told him this was what she wanted, so he slid a second finger in, and began to suck gently on her, flicking his tongue against her most sensitive part. Soon she was pulling his face into her as hard as she could, her fingers tangled in his hair, panting his name over and over. He moaned into her, the depths of his unfamiliar pleasure once again spilling forth. As his mouth hummed against her, she went tumbling over the brink, the convulsions of her orgasm enveloping his fingers as he slid them slowly in and out of her.

With surprising strength, Byleth pulled him back up to her face and kissed her own sweetness off of him hungrily. Her hands fumbled at his belt, and Sylvain, now throbbing with desire, removed the rest of his clothing as quickly as he could. Lowering himself over her, he pressed against her wetness, delaying the moment of entry by kissing her neck. When Byleth could no longer stand this, she wrapped her legs around him tightly and pushed up against him, gasping with pleasure as he filled her completely at last.

“Goddess,” he breathed, closing his eyes for a moment and gently rocking against her.

“Yes?” Byleth answered, with a sly grin. Sylvain’s eyes bore into hers, and a peculiar sense of desperation seized him. He began to move against her furiously, pinning her shoulders to the ground with all his weight. Her gasps turned to yelps, and she dug her fingernails into his muscular back to urge him on. Before long, she bucked up against him and held still so that he had to slow his movements, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Lie back?” she asked him, panting. With a nod, he eased off of her and rolled onto his back, watching to see what she would do next. She climbed sensuously on top of him, but did not let him back inside her. Instead, she kissed him deeply, and slid her sex up and down along the top of his pulsing length until she came again, with desperate gasps. Sylvain dug his fingers into her hips, hard, urging her to take him again, but she sat back slightly, smiled, and inched her way down his body, until she came to rest, her mouth hovering just above the head of his cock.

He gazed at her perfect face, breathing heavily, wanting, wanting, wanting. After a long, torturous moment, Byleth lowered her head and ran her mouth up his length, ending with a small flick of her tongue and a coquettish glance up at him. Then she grasped him in her hand and took him in her mouth and it was all Sylvain could do not to come apart right then and there. He balled his hands into fists and bit his lip and rode the waves of pleasure as she moved up and down, running her tongue in circles, humming to herself in delight. His hands found the back of her head, and he guided her to take him deeper. Byleth heard him grunt as he hit the back of her throat, and her core flooded with heat once again as she choked on him. She looked up at him with a devilish sparkle in her vivid green eyes, and was gratified to see his face contorted with a savage lust. He reached down for her and roughly pulled her back up so their faces were level again.

“You are incredible,” he growled, and he pushed back up into her. She whimpered as she felt his full size swelling within her, and pressing back against him, she rode him until she came a third time. At this, Sylvain could no longer hold back. He rolled on top of her and kissed her fiercely, moaning as his final, violent thrusts brought him to a shuddering climax. 

Byleth wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed onto her, panting and spent. Her mind was buzzing in an odd, peaceful way that she had rarely experienced. She realized that she was, for the first time in recent memory, truly happy. A small laugh escaped her lips, and Sylvain cocked his head to look at her.

“What?” he asked, grinning back at her smiling face.

“Nothing- I’m just- ...that was really nice,” she stammered, blushing.

“I thought so too,” he said, and he stroked her cheek tenderly. “Byleth, I want you to know… I never expected this to happen. I don’t want you to think... whatever it is that people usually think of me. In fact, I would do anything for you not to think that of me.” 

His voice dropped so low that Byleth could barely hear what he said next. 

“I want to stay by your side as long as you will have me.”

She gazed up at him intently, trying to read what was happening behind his earnest brown eyes.

“I’m serious, Byleth. I love you. I think I always have.”

Her heart started hammering in her chest again. She hadn’t had much time to consider what might come after their passionate encounter, but she certainly hadn’t expected this. Her brow knitted together, and she opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

Sylvain kissed her very softly and nestled back down against the top of her head. “You don’t have to say anything to that. Just, I hope you’ll give me the chance to show you that I am sincere. I’m not going anywhere.”

Byleth kept her silence, but she was smiling as he began to run his fingers through her wild green hair. Her eyes grew heavy under his tender ministrations, her body exhausted from all she had been through that day. _I think I love you too, Sylvain. I hope this war lets us live long enough to find out what that means for us._ With that thought, she slipped into a tranquil slumber in his arms, safe from the beasts outside, and for now at least, safe from the world.


End file.
